another world another life
by a human girl
Summary: don't read! this sucks! DX i'm only keeping it here cuz i met an internet buddy through it! DX if you do read, please don't hate me, i was new to FFN. T-T
1. a whole new world

**HI PEOPLE!**

**This story is about an anime I really like; Shaman King. **

**The story takes place a day after the destiny star came at the end of the series.**

**This is **_**NOT**_** yaoi, I just make jokes that involve yaoi parings 'cuz it's so easy and I love torturing the characters. And now to answer the question you probably have; yes, I am evil… or at least that's what every character unfortunate enough to cross my path says…**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Shaman king, Beyblade, the cookie monster, 4kids (if I did they wouldn't suck) or any of the original characters, I only own my made up character (which have original names this time), laptop and eggbeater.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_a whole new world

It was 12 in the night and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even- "AAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!" Ok screw that. Yoh sat up in bed, he just woke up from a nightmare, but he couldn't remember what it was about. "It's probably nothing", he told himself before getting up to go to the bathroom.

He went out of the room, too tired to notice the house was different and walked into a wall. "Who put this wall here?" he mumbled, opening the closest door and going in the room, "what do you want?" asked the girl in the room, impatiently sitting up in her bed. Yoh's eyes widened "Who are you?" "You must still be asleep" the girl sighed even more impatiently "I'm Sakuya Asakura, your sister"

"But I don't have a sister"

"Quit calling me a boy, it's getting old, if you don't I'll pummel you"

"I'm not calling you a boy; I'm just saying I don't have a sister"

"Are you sick?" and with that she got up and dragged him into another room.

Sakuya turned the lights on, reviling and waking up the man and woman who were sleeping there.

When they sat up Yoh realized they are Keiko and Mikihisa Asakura, his parents.

"Is something wrong?" asked Keiko.

"Yoh's sick" informed Sakuya before dragging him to their mom.

Keiko placed her hand on Yoh's forehead "He seems healthy" she said.

Yoh frond "Am I the only one fricking out here?"

"You're definitely the only frick" mumbled Sakuya so no one could hear.

"What's wrong, you can tell us Yoh, we're your family" said his dad, "It's nothing, sorry to bother you" mumbled Yoh before walking back to his room.

When he got there he saw Amidamaru, his guardian ghost, was awake.

Yoh ran up to him "Amidamaru! Please tell me you know what's going on."

"What do you mean? Is Saku mad at you for no reason again?" asked the samurai "Never mind" and with that, Yoh collapsed onto the bed.

WITH SAKUYA

Sakuya went back to her room (cursing the whole way). She opened the door and turned the lights on, reveling her second brother, Zick, who was sitting on her bed, reading her diary.

"ZICK! YOU DICK! I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR GUTS AND SELL IT ON E-BEY!"

"Why? What did I do? Who are you, anyway?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, YOU BUSTARD, YOH ALREADY TRIED!"

Poor Zick was beat to a pulp and didn't even know why, now I know what you're thinking (no, I'm not a mind reader), 'why didn't Zick fight back?' well… he did, or at least he tried, Sakuya is a shaman to, a shaman waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay stronger then Yoh and Zick combined, her and her guardian ghost, Lay-lay, totally owned Zick and his ghost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: No cliff hanger this time… *pouts***

**Len: What is it with you and cliff hangers?**

**Me: Long story… Wait! Where's Kai?**

**Len: Fan girls (and some fan boys).**

**Me: Oh… Why do you have a British ascent? Aren't you Chinas?**

**Len: Because 4kids are assholes.**

**Me: Ok… *picks up eggbeater and heads in the direction of 4kids***

**Len: What are you doing?**

**Me: What god should have done a long time ago…**

**Review **n.n (or I get to play god again…)


	2. the fierce warrior priestess: Sakuya

**So far, this is my second favorite story (out of what I've got up to now, which isn't really an achievement).**

**Sakuya is one of my favorite made up characters.**

_**Disclaimer: **_** I don't own Shaman King, Beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, lack of updatingness (heh) and eggbeater.**

**On with the character torture!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2: **_the fierce warrior priestess: Sakuya 

That morning, Yoh didn't want to get out of bed (*sarcastically* what else is new?), he was afraid what happened last night wasn't just a dream.

In the end Amidamaru had to literally drag Yoh out of bed.

When he got to the kitchen he was greeted by six people; his parents, his grandparents, Sakuya and a 16 year old girl who looked very similar to Saku, she was carving 'Zeferes' into a small wooden sphere and had thin black strings wrapped around her arms, Yoh guessed she's a spirit medium named Zeferes… and that she's his sister to.

"Morning" greeted Yoh

"Good morning" replied everyone other than Sakuya

"Where's Mr. Asshole?" she asked

Yoh didn't understand what she meant until he turned around and saw… an eggbeater, **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!** No. He saw Zick.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**" they yelled.

Sakuya wasn't happy; she hates sudden noises.

Before they knew it she hit both of them on the head with a frying pan (HARD), shoved food down their throats and dragged them to an open field.

"I want you guys to have a practice match while I'm working on my archery, use the training swords I brought, if you use your actual swords you'll probably kill each other and I'll be blamed, and remember, _**NO **_spirit control, you have to master using a sword first" ordered the blacked haired girl before turning around to give Lay-lay, Amidamaru and the spirit of fire their orders. The boys did what she said. Why? They were so scared that they shit AND pissed their pants.

After five minutes of practice, Zick spotted a green haired girl, I mean, boy, accompanied by a small guardian spirit walking in Sakuya's direction. Yoh followed Zick's gaze.

"Lyserg? Why is he going to Saku?" asked Yoh

"He must have some kind of death wish" shrugged Zick

Lyserg's face was so red tomatoes thought he's one of them (tomatoes: Look! It's our long lost sister!), he went up to Sakuya and handed her a rose.

"I love you, Sakuya. I love you more than anything, so please, please accept my feelings, I'm begging."

Sakuya dropped the rose and placed both hands on her hips.

"Quit bugging me, it doesn't matter how many times you say you love me if I don't feel the same way. If you really love me than prove it, oh, and begging someone to love you is lame. Go try your luck with someone your own league. Your weak and boring and I don't like it or you." She informed impatiently, her tone a lot harsher then when she spoke to her family.

"Wow" whispered Zick

"That's cold" agreed Yoh as the watched Lyserg walk away and Sakuya return to her archery practice.

The scene with Lyserg repeated itself every few minutes but with different people, 25 village boys Yoh and Zick didn't know, Tray, Morty, Choco and even Len came to ether confess their love or ask her out. Her reaction is a few lines above this.

**LATER**

They were getting ready to leave when a girl wearing a pink kimono decorated with red flowers hug tackled Zick.

"Who the hell are you?!" he asked

"I'm your girlfriend, Lai-lai Hoshi, you big silly" laughed Lai-lai

"Girlfriend?!" yelled the boys

"Yep, the princess of the village, who also happens to be Lay-lay's decedent and my best friend, is your girlfriend." grinned Sakuya

"Think you can give us a demonstration of your skills?" asked Lai-lai

Sakuya nodded and got in the position to shoot an arrow. Her goal was to wing a fly 2 kilometers away from them without killing it. In less than two seconds the fly was walking around on the floor without wings.

Yoh and Zick gulped, afraid they're next. Lai-lai was smiling happily "Wow, you weren't even trying! No wonder you're the village priestess! The strongest warrior around!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Does this count as a cliff hanger?**

**Len: I doubt it.**

**Me: *pouts***

**Len: Who does Sakuya end up with?**

**Me: It's… as if I'd tell you! I'm not stupid! *runs into a wall***

**Len: You were saying?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Review **n.n (or _you'll_ be the one with his/her face in the wall…)


	3. I don't know what I'm doing

**Sorry for taking so long to update, and I know the last chapter sucked (I know Saku seems like a Mary-sue in it. T-T), but I'm gonna fix everything today! Hopefully…**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own shaman king, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, boredom and eggbeater. **

**I'm so board! DX**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: **_I don't know what I'm doing

Yoh and Zick were here for a week, and during that week, they've learned a lot about this crazy world.

1) Sakuya likes pizza. A lot.

2) Sakuya's afraid of angels. Fear this logic.

3) In this world, Anna's a girly prixy.

4) Zeferes has a thing for giving people nicknames.

5) When you have siblings, there are never enough toilets.

Alright, now let's have a recap of what happened when Zick disobeyed Sakuya.

**FLASH BACK**

**Time: 02:30 am**

**Location: Zick's room**

It was Saturday, which means Sakuya makes the boys train even harder than usual… and she wakes them up a lot earlier.

Yoh did what she said without question, remembering what the normal Anna made him do when he showed any signs of resistance.

Unfortunately, Zick wasn't used to following someone else's orders.

"Rise and shine, sleeping ugly!" declared Sakuya, gently kicking the blanket covered shaman.

"It's 2:00 am!" yelled Zick.

"2:30 am."

"What do you want?!"

"It's time to train."

"No."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Those few seconds seemed like eternity, and when they finally passed… I'm sorry, _that_ scene's waaaaaaaay too horrible to describe.

Yoh watched from a far corner of the room, quietly pissing in his pants.

**FIVE MINUTES OF TORTURE LATER**

Sakuya and Yoh were sitting on a bench in the park, watching as many, many guys were hitting on a beautiful 'girl' with long brown hair wearing a pink dress.

"Don't you think this is a bit too harsh?" asked Yoh.

"Nah. Besides, this is going on the internet!" smirked Sakuya, waving her video camera around.

"Where did you get the fake chest thing anyway? And why?"

"The internet is a scary place, and I got it in case you guys tried anything funny."

"You're evil."

"I know."

In case you didn't figure it out by now, the 'girl' is actually Zick and the fake breast thingy's the final touch that makes his punishment that much worse.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: I don't know if it's a cliff hanger, but I'm sure that I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Kai: You never know what you're doing.**

**Me: Point taken.**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE ZICK IN MORE CRAZY COSTUMES!**

**Kai: The hell?**

**Me: Just tell me what costumes you want in a review!**

**Review **n.n (or you won't get to see Zick in more crazy costumes…)


	4. happiness

**The kuroshitsuji opening song's stuck in my head. ._.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own shaman king, beyblade, kuroshitsuji, the kuroshitsuji opening song, Annie (not the same one as in my death note fic), Crystal, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, love of pissing my brother off (he hates the ._. smiley), laptop and eggbeater.**

**Thank you:**

**Annie Matsukaze (for the OCs and costume ideas)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 4:**_ happiness

Yoh watched Sakuya force Zick into another costume.

It happened pretty often and yet he didn't learn that there's no use in resisting; it just gets on her nerves.

This time it was a cat costume, yesterday it was an angel costume and Zeferes predicted tomorrow it'll be a dog costume.

As much as Yoh hated to admit it, he was starting to get use to this world and wondered if the life he remembered was really just a dream.

This world was so peaceful, so happy.

He had a complete family and all the friends he remembered were her so he could befriend the again.

This world also had some big differences from Yoh's 'dream'.

The village they lived in was called purity village; nobody ever disturbed it because of its defensive and offensive strength.

The huge settlement was completely surrounded by mountains and had all types of terrain imaginable; but the thing that really scared people was the Asakura family.

Apparently, they always had incredibly strong shaman and spirit mediums, but this generation's the best yet.

There's Yoh, the 'samurai', Zick, the 'demon', Sakuya, the 'priestess', and Zeferes, the 'mage'.

But that's only the main house's kids; there are quite a few strong shaman and spirit mediums in the branch families.

One of those shamans would be Annie; apparently she's Yoh, Zick, Zeferes and Sakuya's cousin.

BTW, the 'protector' status apparently makes Yoh and Zick chick magnets.

You should've seen their faces when they went into town a few days ago! XD

Anyway, they have fiancés too.

Zick has Lai-lai and Yoh has Crystal.

Demons are real too. I probably should've said that first… meh.

"Leave me alone, you crazy bitch!" yelled Zick, bringing Yoh back to reality.

"Shut up and put on the damn costume!" ordered Sakuya, tightening the headlock she had Zick in.

Yoh smiled to himself, wondering how he could hate ever either of them.

What he felt the first time he saw Zick in this world was so… real. It was _real_ hatred. But now… he actually thinks of him as _family_.

_Do I really wanna go back…? Was it even real…? Is this real…?_

Questions like these buzzed through Yoh's head. Questions that might never be answered.

As confusing as all this seemed, Yoh was starting to realize something; he was happy.

**ZICK'S P.O.V**

Sakuya's crazy! She almost broke my neck! On one's ever done that!

And… she… kicks me in places I've never been kicked. o.O

This's more humiliating than that time in the shaman tournament when Yoh almost killed me.

But what's wired is that no matter how angry she makes me, I don't hate her.

I don't think I hate the other people around here either… hell, I don't even know if I hate Yoh anymore!

Is this what it's like to be… happy? To have a family? To have _friends_?

Shit, I think I'm going soft!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hanger?**

**Kai: Dunno.**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: Shit, now you've got **_**me**_** caring!**

**Me: (insert troll face here)**

**Review **n.n (or face Sakuya when she's mad…)


End file.
